Première expérience
by jaysher
Summary: Natsu est un garçon qui vit en tant que solitaire. Néanmoins, en compagnie d'Erza, il rend souvent visite à un jeune couple d'amoureux. Grey, le garçon de cet union, attendra un moment d'isolement avec Natsu pour lui faire une étrange proposition. Bien sûr, c'est un NatsuXGrey.


Première expérience.

Minuit vient tout juste de passer. Beaucoup de personnes dorment à poings fermés à cette heure là, ce qui n'est pas mon cas au moment où je fais cette confession. Je ne suis pas seul dans cette petite pièce, éclairée par ma lampe de chevet à la teinte immaculée. Un autre garçon me tient compagnie et nous sommes tous les deux allongés sur mon lit, offrant à nos corps nus un magnifique ballet qui a pour but de laisser libre cours à nos pulsions. Tandis que des baisers se déposent sur nos peaux ardentes de désir pour l'autre, je songe encore à la façon dont cette soirée a débuté.

Quelques heures auparavant, nous étions plusieurs à profiter des heures qu'offrait la nuit lorsque son manteau obscur s'abattit sur une partie de cette planète, obéissant fidèlement aux règles établies par mère Nature. Erza, qui avait envie de rendre visite à l'un de ses jeunes couples d'amis me proposa de venir avec elle. J'acceptai volontiers car de cette façon, je faisais un pied de nez à la solitude en acceptant bien volontiers de me mêler à d'autres humains. Moi qui aimais être seul, le contact et les discussions avec les autres étaient aussi des éléments que je savais apprécier et que je recherchai lorsque l'occasion s'y prêta. La traversée de la ville s'effectua durant plusieurs minutes.

Installé sur le siège droit avant de son véhicule, j'observai les nombreux réverbères qui bordèrent cette voie empruntée. Concentrée sur sa conduite, Erza discuta très peu car elle savait se montrer responsable et surtout prudente lorsqu'elle se trouvait devant un volant. Même si la vie humaine semblait quasiment inactive pendant la nuit, il était connu que des mauvaises surprises causées par ces êtres pouvaient se produire à chaque instant. D'ailleurs, nous avons croisé une bande d'hommes dont chaque membre n'avait pas peur de se montrer bruyant. La vitre de ma portière légèrement ouverte pour que je puisse jouir des bienfaits de l'air nocturne sur mon visage, je fus déçu qu'aucune musique ne s'entende à l'intérieur même de cette carcasse de métal.

Tandis que le véhicule continua d'avaler les kilomètres qui nous séparaient de notre lieu de destination, je songeai à ces personnes que nous allons retrouver : Lucy et Grey. Deux jeunes personnes dont j'appréciai fortement la compagnie et chacun d'entre eux était tout aussi bien sociable que tolérante. Cette seconde qualité est une valeur que j'aime trouver chez les individus avec qui j'ai le plaisir d'échanger lorsque le moment s'y prête. Doucement, mon cœur s'anima doucement d'excitation et je me demandai encore de quelle façon allait se dérouler cette nouvelle soirée. Si je savais ce qui m'attendait…

Pour avoir fait leur connaissance, je sais que je ne remercierai jamais assez Erza car de cette manière, mon groupe d'ami s'est retrouvé agrandi. Avant de les avoir dans mon entourage proche, je pouvais compter mes camarades les plus précieux sur les doigts d'une seule main. Désormais, j'ai besoin de ceux de la seconde pour être sûr de n'oublier personne. De plus, nous avons échangé nos numéros de téléphone mais comme j'ai la sale habitude de ne jamais aller aux devants des gens, aucune conversation via ce moyen n'a eu lieu depuis ce jour. Pourtant, je reste ouvert à tout type d'évocation de sujets mais je préfère discuter de vive voix en me tenant face aux individus concernés plutôt que d'être caché derrière un écran.

Lucy et Grey sont les prénoms de ces deux personnes qui ensemble, forment un couple des plus unis. La première est une jeune femme vive, qui rigole facilement et à n'importe quel type de blagues ou autres situations cocasses. Le cœur sur la main, cette fille aux cheveux blonds est vraiment d'une générosité sans borne. Néanmoins, étant extrêmement naïve, son petit ami n'hésite pas à intervenir lorsqu'il sait qu'on profite de celle qui anime son cœur de sentiments purs et affectueux. Bien sûr, dès que Lucy ouvre les yeux sur les véritables motivations de ses profiteurs, elle sait se montrer patiente pour mieux se venger plus tard.

Grey lui, est un adorable jeune homme. Il adore jouer au petit dur mais lorsqu'on prend le temps de bien le connaitre, on se rend compte qu'il est très sensible. Cette attitude peut-être sa façon à lui de dissimuler cette qualité qui, à ses yeux, constitue surtout son plus grand défaut. D'ailleurs, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu certains soirs avec des blessures au visage ou sur les bras. Ce garçon est une vraie tête brûlée lorsqu'il s'y met mais une chose est sûre, il est respectueux, ouvert mais surtout, tolérant.

Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, ce qui veut dire tout le temps, ces deux jeunes gens forment un couple adorable et la première chose qui nous vient à l'esprit est un souhait : qu'ils continuent à être heureux sans que rien ni personne ose troubler leur bien-être. Si je devais m'écouter, j'aurais plutôt tendance à vouloir prendre soin de leur romance même s'ils sont capables de le faire eux-mêmes. Néanmoins, je suis étonné de la sérénité qu'affiche Lucy lorsqu'elle me voit discuter avec son petit ami. Ces jeunes gens savent mes préférences sentimentales et je pourrais représenter une menace pour la blonde mais non. Cela prouve peut-être également qu'une véritable amitié s'est nouée sans que chacun de nous trois s'en ai rendu compte.

« Et voilà. »

Me disait Erza, stationnant son véhicule sur l'une de nombreuses places vides qu'offre le parking. Tranquillement, nous sortions de l'automobile tout en prenant soin de bien refermer les portières derrière nous. Lorsque la voiture était en sécurité, nous nous éloignons de celle-ci pour se diriger vers un très grand immeuble dont la façade est de couleur marron et blanche. D'après ce que j'ai entendu de la part de certains de ses résidents, cette structure comprend approximativement une vingtaine d'étages. Au cinquième y vivait Lucy et comme l'ascenseur était toujours en panne, notre motivation se retrouva fort bien entamée lorsque nous arrivons jusqu'à ce niveau.

« Tu peux descendre plus bas si tu veux, je me sens prêt. »

Exprime une voix qui me fait sortir de mes souvenirs. Grey me regarde droit dans les yeux et je me rends compte que les siens brillent de désir et d'une petite crainte qu'il n'ose m'exprimer. Me voulant le plus assurant et rassurant possible, je n'hésite pas à discuter avec lui pour être sûr de ce qu'il veut réellement. Bizarrement, j'aurais beaucoup de peine si cette première expérience homosexuelle s'avère être un regret au plus profond de lui-même, dans quelques semaines voir, dans quelques jours. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il renferme l'une de ses mains autour de mon membre en pleine érection, j'ai la preuve que ce garçon est bien plus décidé que je ne le pensais.

« Entendu, Grey j'y vais. »

Et tandis que je glisse sur le matelas pour que ma bouche se retrouve à la hauteur de sa verge tendue par l'excitation, mon esprit vagabonde pour me faire replonger dans cette soirée de notre passé commun. Lucy et Grey nous attendaient au pied de l'immeuble comme tous les soirs. Des bises et des poignées de mains s'étaient échangées avant que débute des conversations tout aussi légères que sérieuses. Des sourires se dessinaient sur les lèvres, des expressions de joies firent leur apparition sur nos visages, bref, tout indiqua que cette soirée serait aussi agréable que les précédentes. Toutefois, un élément perturbateur s'annonça soudainement, sortant des lèvres de Lucy.

« Au fait, j'ai une amie qui doit venir nous rejoindre. »

Nous informa-t-elle calmement. Mince, une nouvelle personne risquait de nous retrouver une minute à l'autre afin de gonfler notre bande et aussitôt, je perçus cette information comme une menace. Tandis qu'Erza semblait ravie de cette annonce, je me réfugiai dans le silence tout en veillant à conserver des attitudes qui ne trahiraient en rien mon état. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais en train de faire la gueule mais il était clair que je ne sautais pas de joie. Savoir qu'une autre personne allait pénétrer mon périmètre de garde constituait une belle menace à mes yeux.

Etant un individu très solitaire, j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire les premiers pas lorsqu'il s'agit de faire connaissance avec des étrangers. Pourtant, je reste très sociable et je n'hésite pas à me montrer chaleureux pour faire comprendre à ceux et celles qui me font face que je suis une personne avenante. Par contre, lorsqu'un nouvel élément s'apprête à pénétrer dans mon cercle amical, je me montre plutôt silencieux à son égard, préférant l'observer et l'écouter avant de me faire un avis définitif. Si la première impression est la bonne, tant mieux mais si c'est l'inverse qui se produit, des craintes sont à ressentir. Toutefois, je reconnais facilement que je me trompe et à cet instant, je sais présenter des excuses suite à mes erreurs de jugement.

« C'est une fille ? »

M'étonnai-je de lui demander. Tranquillement, Lucy se contenta d'hocher positivement de la tête en guise de réponse. Donc, cette nouvelle personne qui s'apprêta à nous rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre est un représentant du sexe féminin ? D'accord, je n'y voyais aucune menace au moment où j'apprenais cette information. De son côté, la blonde poursuivait ses explications et grâce à elle, j'ai pu apprendre le prénom de celle qui était sur le chemin qui mena jusqu'à nous.

Tandis que les minutes continuaient de s'écouler alors que nos rires reprenaient, des pas se firent entendre au loin. Chacun d'entre nous se tua pour permettre au calme de devenir le maître de cette zone dans laquelle on se trouvait lorsqu'une silhouette fit son apparition au loin. Au fur et à mesure que celle-ci se rapprochait, on pouvait deviner une jupe qui s'amusait selon le bon vouloir du vent. Etait-ce la fameuse fille dont Lucy nous parlait quelques secondes auparavant ? La réponse allait se faire connaître très vite.

Cette nouvelle personne s'approcha de notre bande et nous pûmes apercevoir ses traits caractéristiques grâce aux nombreux réverbères qui éclairaient cet endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Ses cheveux étaient bleus et longs tandis que son teint de peau était très clair. Sur le bout de son nez se trouvait une paire de lunettes tandis que ses ongles étaient vernis et elle portait sur elle un ensemble plutôt sombre, dont une jupe noire qui ne cessa de danser. Rapidement, cette jeune fille s'arrêta face à nous et je pus comprendre de suite que son âge était très proche de celui de Lucy et de Grey. Par contre, une question ne cessa de me trotter dans la tête mais j'évitai de la poser car le garçon m'apporta très vite la réponse. De ce fait, j'ai pu faire une économie de salive.

« Salut Levy, comment vas-tu ? »

Demanda le petit ami de Lucy à la meilleure camarade de celle-ci. Donc, cette jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques centimètres face à notre équipe se nommait Levy. A première vue, cette personne semblait être sérieuse et je sais apprécier ce genre d'individu puisque je le suis aussi. Si nous partagions déjà un point commun, le reste risquait de nous rapprocher davantage, éventualité qui ne me dérangeait nullement. Ainsi, j'aurais la chance de compter une autre personne dans mon entourage amical et cette idée ne me chagrinait pas du tout.

De suite, Levy et moi échangeons sur des futilités et je déchantai au bout de quelques secondes. Cet être qui se tenait à quelques distances de moi était complètement déluré. Cela ne m'inquiétait pas de trop car je pars toujours du principe qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde mais là, tout de même. Lorsque j'avais le malheur d'évoquer des sujets avec des termes soutenus, elle ne trouvait rien de mieux de me faire répéter, prétextant qu'elle ignorant le sens d'un mot ou d'un autre. Non vraiment, ma première impression fut vraiment mauvaise.

Une autre réalité qui me sauta au visage : voilà le genre de personnes que Lucy aimait côtoyer et me rendre compte de cette triste vérité me fit regarder cette jeune femme d'un œil nouveau. Moi qui pensais que cette blonde se respectait en choisissant correctement ses contacts et voir l'humaine qui se tenait face à nous me fit bassement rire. Pour rester à l'abri d'une telle bêtise, je préférai m'isoler en retournant sur le parking pour y retrouver la voiture d'Erza. Une fois auprès du bolide, j'ouvris sa portière pour grimper à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'issue du côté conducteur s'ouvra également mais ce n'était pas Erza qui venait me rejoindre.

Non, c'était Grey. Voilà comment la soirée allait se dérouler finalement ? Les hommes d'un côté et les femmes de l'autre ? Dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal. Même si je trouvais le garçon aux cheveux noirs plutôt mignon, je n'ai jamais eu un geste maladroit envers lui.

En fait, je crois que je le respecte beaucoup trop pour agir de cette façon. Même en me trouvant près de lui, mon cœur ne battait pas à la chamade comme cela pouvait se produire lorsque je me tenais à proximité d'un garçon fort séduisant. A ce moment, j'étais incapable de dire ce qui se passait en moi et cela me dérangeait un peu. Pourquoi je restai de glace face à ce jeune homme chaleureux alors que je le trouvais vraiment séduisant ? A ce moment, j'ignorai que j'obtiendrai une réponse dans les heures qui vont suivre.

A l'intérieur de l'habitacle, un silence s'imposa alors que j'allais très bien. Pour sa part, Grey agissait comme à son habitude en s'allumant une cigarette qu'il commença à fumer rapidement. De mon côté, le voyant faire, je décidé d'imiter ses gestes en sortant à mon tour, mon paquet de clopes qui se trouvait dans l'une des poches de mon pantalon. Lorsque j'éloignai la flamme de mon briquet de la cigarette que je maintenais à l'aide de mes lèvres, j'inspirai très vite une latte. Aussitôt après, je recrachai la fumée par la bouche lorsque Grey me posa une première question.

« C'est moi ou tu n'aimes pas du tout Levy ?

- Je ne sais quoi te répondre car je viens tout juste de faire sa connaissance. Néanmoins, vu les flots de conneries qu'elle a su prononcer tout à l'heure, il est clair que je ne rechercherai pas sa compagnie à tout prix.

- Je vois. »

Grey glisse le filtre de sa tige de tabac entre ses lèvres et inspire une nouvelle latte. Lorsque la brume toxique sorti par son nez, l'interrogation me concernant allait pouvoir reprendre de plus belle.

« Au fait, je voulais te poser des questions mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais osé.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Il me semblait que tu avais comprit qu'on pouvait parler de tout et de rien avec moi non ?

- Oui je le sais mais je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer cette réticence. »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs semble embêter et je voudrais bien l'aider à sortir de cet état d'esprit mais comme j'ignorai son tracas, je ne pus le faire. Alors que le calme retrouva ses droits à l'intérieur même du véhicule, je me demandais si mon ami allait se lancer ou au contraire, rester silencieux comme au tout début de notre isolement. Il savait pourtant qu'il pouvait évoquer tous les sujets de conversations avec moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fermé, bien au contraire. Que pourrai-je bien lui dire qui l'aidera à se décoincer ? Voilà qui reste une très bonne question.

« Je t'attends Grey.

- Ca vient, excuse-moi. »

Prenant une nouvelle latte, le jeune homme s'arme de courage pour débiter les nombreuses interrogations qu'il nourrissait à mon attention.

« Voilà, j'aimerai savoir comment cela se passe dans une relation gay. »

Suite à cette première question, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux en grand, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« Comment ça ? Inutile que je te dise que ta question est vraiment conne là ?

- Ouais je sais mais je suis curieux sur le sujet.

- Vraiment ? »

Serait-il possible que Grey me cache certaines choses sur son identité sexuelle et que cet interrogatoire est une manière à lui de me tendre une perche quelconque ? Je décidai de rester moi-même en lui répondant le plus franchement possible.

« Ben je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question et donc, j'ignore quoi te répondre. Pour moi, tout se passe bien, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait causer une différence.

- Je me suis mal exprimé. »

Dit Grey en bougeant sur son siège afin de se tourner vers moi.

« Dans tes relations, tu fais la femme ou l'homme ? »

Non mais c'est dingue à quel point les hétéros savent se montrer cons avec cette question qui leur vient à la bouche d'une manière quasi-inévitable. Toujours cette fâcheuse manie de se croire supérieure parce qu'ils sont censés représenter la norme. C'est surtout une partie de la population qui s'avère être la plus pathétique mais bon, lorsqu'ils seront capable de l'admettre, j'ose croire que leur cerveau aurait drôlement évolués. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

« Et dans ton couple, c'est toi ou Lucy qui fait la femme ? »

Grey sourit car la réponse lui semble évidente.

« Ben, c'est elle.

- Tu en es sûr ? »

Là, mon ami commença à douter.

« Comment ça ? Me demande-t-il.

- C'est simple. Cela fait un moment que je vous connais tous les deux et que je vous observe. Lors de vos conflits de couples, tu t'écrases beaucoup devant ta petite amie alors que Lucy semble ne rien craindre venant de ta part. Visiblement, c'est elle qui porte la culotte dans votre histoire, je me trompe ?

- Non, pas vraiment et j'aimerai bien que cela change.

- Je peux le comprendre mais maintenant, serais-tu capable de vraiment me dire lequel de vous deux est la femme dans votre couple ? »

Ne s'attendant nullement à affronter cette vérité en face, Grey se retourne pour faire face au volant et se réfugie dans un silence plutôt lourd. Le garçon est mal à l'aise suite à cette évidence et il ignore quoi faire pour mettre un terme à cet état.

« Tu me vois comme une lopette, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Grey et je pensais que tu avais comprit que j'ai une belle image en ce qui te concerne.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu es un mec super bien et c'est pour cette raison que j'apprécie ta compagnie.

- J'aime également lorsque nous sommes que tous les deux.

- Merci. »

Et bien sûr, sur le coup, je ne compris pas le sens de cette dernière phrase car pour moi, il était clair qu'on discutait seulement comme le ferait de bons vieux amis. C'est alors que vint une nouvelle question.

« C'est toi qui porte la culotte dans tes couples ?

- Oui car je suis plutôt indépendant. Néanmoins, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis quelqu'un de dur, il ne faut pas se tromper.

- Je l'imagine bien. »

Grey me regarda et me sourit. Visiblement, son mal-être semblait l'avoir quitté et ce n'était pas plus mal. J'aimais le savoir bien et non le contraire. D'ailleurs, cela rejoint à ce que j'avais dit plusieurs lignes plus haut. Si je devais m'écouter, je passerai sûrement une bonne partie de mon temps à veiller sur lui plutôt que de le connaître et de me foutre complètement de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Pendant ce temps, la fumée de nos cigarettes respectives se répandait de plus en plus dans la bagnole.

« Tu me trouves comment ? Finit-il par me demander.

- Sympa Grey et tu le sais, pourquoi cette question ? »

Et voilà qu'un nouveau sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il ressentait le besoin de baisser son joli visage. Avais-je mal comprit le sens de cette phrase ? Là encore, le garçon se gonfla de courage pour poursuivre.

« Je voulais te dire, est-ce que tu me trouves mignon ?

- Physiquement ?

- Oui.

- Bien sûr, te dire le contraire serait te mentir. »

Pourquoi me l'a-t-il demandé ? Est-ce moi où ce garçon qui se tient à quelques centimètres de moi serait tout saut hétérosexuel à cent pour cent ? Tandis que j'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées, je vis sur le parking une chatte et ses chatons traverser au loin.

« J'ignore si tu es au courant mais logiquement, je me retrouve dehors ce soir, me confia-t-il.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne rentres pas dormir chez toi ?

- Non car j'ai fait une connerie et mon père m'a puni.

- Et bien sûr, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en faire ?

- Ben tu me connais. Dès qu'on me propose de faire une ânerie, je réponds généralement présent.

- Ouais mais regarde où cela te mène maintenant. Et Lucy ?

- Quoi Lucy ?

- Elle ne peut pas te garder chez elle pour ce soir ?

- Non car ses parents ne veuillent pas intervenir dans la décision de mon paternel.

- Je vois. »

Grey avait besoin d'aide et je ne pouvais le laisser dans cette situation inconfortable.

« Tu veux venir à la maison ? Lui proposai-je. Bien sûr, cela ne cache aucune arrière-pensée, j'espère que tu l'avais bien comprit ?

- Oui mais même s'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, ça ne me poserait aucun problème. En fait, j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on se fasse un très gros câlin si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Dit-il en rigolant maladroitement. En fait, il me tend une perche car j'ai clairement comprit qu'il voulait faire quelque chose avec moi. Je n'ai rien contre mais là n'est pas le souci. Si je lui demandé de dormis dans mon appartement, c'était surtout pour le mettre en sécurité et rien d'autre.

« Entendu Grey mais ma demande est vraiment sérieuse. Si je te propose de venir chez moi, c'est pour être sûr que tu ne dormiras pas dehors à la belle étoile. Par contre, j'espère que tu auras retenu la leçon ?

- Et comment.

- Très bien dans ce cas. Maintenant, j'espère qu'Erza sera d'accord pour te ramener avec nous lorsque nous partirons.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait.

- Moi non plus mais bon… »

Sur le coup, cela me faisait bizarre de savoir que Grey souhaitait coucher avec moi ou du moins, avoir sa première relation homosexuelle avec ma personne. Par contre, je savais que nous allons devoir passer ce moment sous silence car si Lucy l'apprenait, je n'osai imaginer l'ampleur de sa haine envers nous deux mais surtout, moi. A ce moment, je deviendrai l'homme à abattre à ses yeux et je ne pourrais envisager la moindre tentative de réparation entre nous deux.

Voilà que la main de Grey se posa sur la mienne, installée sur ma cuisse gauche. Là, l'homme me caressa doucement le membre comme il le ferait sans doute avec sa petite copine et me souriait tendrement. A son regard, je constatais que ce jeune homme était bien plus décidé que je ne le pensais.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on le fasse tous les deux alors ?

- Oui Natsu.

- Très bien. »

M'imaginant m'ébattre joyeusement avec ce joli garçon provoqua l'allongement de mon sexe qui reposait tranquillement dans mon caleçon, jusqu'à maintenant. Dommage qu'on se trouvait dans une voiture à ce moment là et que nos amies se situaient à plusieurs mètres de là, menaçant de se pointer d'un instant à l'autre. Par contre, si on était sous les pommiers d'un verger à l'abri de regards indiscrets, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à l'embrasser.

La soirée continue de défiler tranquillement jusqu'au moment où l'on devait se quitter. Bien sûr, pour me montre poli, j'ai dû sortir de la voiture pour présenter mes salutations à Lucy et à Levy, qui ne se doutait de rien concernant le peu de sympathie que j'éprouvais à son égard. De son côté, Grey expliqua la situation à sa blonde de petite amie qui me remercia de l'aide que je m'apprêtai à apporter à son compagnon. Lui sourire fut facile mais lui cacher la vérité fut tout autre chose. Tandis qu'Erza retrouva sa place devant son volant, j'en fis autant en m'installant à ses côtés. Grey se posa sur la banquette arrière et c'est à trois que nous quittons l'endroit.

Lorsque nous arrivons au pied de l'immeuble dans lequel je vivais à l'époque, je proposai tout naturellement à Erza de monter. Tandis que le garçon aux dons basés sur la glace sorti de son véhicule, la femme aux cheveux écarlates refusa poliment mon invitation. Nous nous fîmes la bise et ensuite, je me retrouvai sur le trottoir tandis que la conductrice s'éloigna. Pendant ce temps, Grey admira la façade décrépie de la structure résidentielle.

« C'est donc ici que tu vis ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Oui et tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai hâte d'en partir. »

Je lui posais cette question en avançant vers la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous voilà sur le palier du premier étage, face à l'entrée de mon appartement. Tandis que je glissais la clef dans la serrure, Grey contempla le papier peint du couloir.

« C'est moche toutes ces fleurs.

- C'est la teinte qu'a prit le papier qui les rend horrible. A la base, les orchidées sont des plantes vraiment magnifiques.

- Je veux bien te croire car j'en avais déjà offert une à Lucy pour son anniversaire. »

Une fois que la porte fut ouverte, je retirai la clef de la serrure tout en faisant part d'une constatation à mon jeune ami.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un garçon attentionné.

- Faut bien me connaître pour le savoir.

- C'est ce que je vois. »

J'invitai Grey à entrer à l'intérieur de mon appartement et c'est après son passage que j'en fis autant. Très vite, nous traversons mes deux pièces principales pour s'isoler dans ma chambre. Lorsque Grey y entra, je me sentis très vite honteux puisqu'un paquet de cookies à moitié-vide trônait sur ma table de chevet.

« Cool, j'ai même droit à quelques gâteaux, s'amusa-t-il.

- Tu peux les manger si tu veux, cela ne me dérange pas du tout.

- Merci. »

Me répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue droite. Tandis qu'il s'éloigna pour s'attaquer aux cookies survivants, je me rends compte à quel point ce jeune homme sait se montrer affectueux. Agit-il ainsi parce que dans quelques heures, lui et moi ne formerons plus qu'un ? Où est-ce que ce comportement dissimule autre chose ? En tout cas, s'il se montre aussi démonstratif dans sa relation amoureuse avec Lucy, je comprends facilement pourquoi cette dernière en pince pour lui.

Tout en se posant sur le bord de mon lit, mon invité s'empara de la fameuse boîte de biscuits et glissa l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur. En attendant que monsieur se régala avec les gâteaux restants, je décidai de me poser à mon tour sur le matelas mais en gardant une certaine distance avec mon ami. De suite, j'attrapai la télécommande et alluma la télévision pour la regarder. C'est alors que sous mes yeux défilent un flot d'images relatant l'inondation d'un appartement à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là. Un certain nombre de morts était à déplorer et la liste décida de s'alourdir avec un autre drame.

Celui-ci s'était produit au sein d'un petit village montagnard dans lequel des corps ont été retrouvé sans vie à l'intérieur d'une maison. Après la première enquête, il s'est avéré que ces gens ont été victime d'une fuite de gaz pendant leur sommeil. Voyant à quel point ces informations pouvaient me plomber l'ambiance, je jugeai nécessaire d'éteindre le poste de télévision.

« Tu ne regardes plus ? Me demanda Grey.

- Non car c'est vraiment trop triste ce soir. »

Et en lâchant cette phrase, je basculai en arrière pour m'allonger. Là, mes yeux se posèrent sur le plafond blanc tandis que mon invita me questionna à propos d'autre chose.

« Tu n'as pas une bouteille de vodka, j'ai soif ?

- Désolé Grey mais il n'y a pas d'alcool ici. Par contre, je peux très bien te chercher un verre d'eau si tu le souhaites.

- Non merci. »

Tandis que Grey s'attaqua au dernier cookie, son regard se promena dans l'ensemble de la pièce et aperçut une photo posée sur l'une des nombreuses étagères que comprenait ma bibliothèque.

« C'est qui ?

- Un ancien petit ami que je ne parviens pas à oublier.

- Et que s'est-il passé entre vous deux pour que votre relation ne marche pas ?

- Monsieur m'a quitté pour une fille.

- Il n'était pas gay ?

- C'est ce que j'avais cru au départ mais visiblement, je m'étais trompé.

- Tu dois lui en vouloir ?

- Oui mais bon, c'est la vie. Par contre, si on pouvait changer de sujet de conversation s'il te plait.

- Entendu mais je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en fait. »

Me disait-il en se levant de mon lit. Là, il attrapa la boîte vide et sorti de ma chambre pour se rendre dans ma cuisine. Lorsque le garçon fut de retour dans la pièce, il se posa très vite à mes côtés et plongea son regard dans les miens.

« On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Moi, je vais prendre une douche.

- Entendu. Je peux t'attendre ici ?

- Bien sûr, tu voulais m'attendre où ? Chez la voisine ?

- Non. »

Me répondit-il en souriant. Très vite, je me relevai sur mon matelas et quelques secondes plus tard, me voilà dans ma salle de bains. Tandis que je m'affairai à ôter mes vêtements, Grey s'approcha de ma télévision et remarqua que plusieurs boîtiers de films reposaient à quelques centimètres du poste. Sans me demander mon avis, le jeune homme s'empara de l'ensemble et jeta un œil sur les titres.

« Massacre à la tronçonneuse, un classique du genre. Je vois qu'il a aussi la guitare maléfique et les soucoupes volantes. »

Au moins, il savait que j'aimais beaucoup les films d'horreur même si ces titres commencèrent à dater. Soudain, son regard sur une jaquette dont le titre l'intriguait énormément.

« De gentils soldats. »

Ses yeux remarquèrent une signalétique précisant que ce film était interdit à ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas dix-huit ans et aussitôt, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il comprit de suite de quoi traitait cette œuvre cinématographique et s'en amusa. Jugeant que sa curiosité était plus que rassasié, Grey pose les boîtiers là où ils les avaient prit et contourna le lit. Près de ma table de chevet, il y déposa sa montre digitale dont le bracelet était entièrement fait de titane. C'est aussi à ce moment que je fis mon retour dans la chambre.

Revêtu d'un peignoir bleu marine, je m'approchai de lui pour lui indiquer que c'était à son tour d'y aller mais en prenant soin de lui donner quelques précisions.

« Tu trouveras des serviettes propres dans le placard qui se trouve sous l'évier de la salle de bains. Ensuite, n'oublie pas de la poser sur le petit étendoir et de laisser la porte ouverte lorsque tu auras terminé.

- Entendu. »

Avant de me quitter, Grey ressenti le besoin de me faire un nouveau baiser. Cette fois, il le déposa sur le bout de mes lèvres et heureux de cette initiative, il s'empressa de me délaisser pour me rejoindre le plus vite possible. En attendant que ce jeune homme achève sa toilette, je retirai mon peignoir pour le déposer sur le dossier de l'unique chaise de la chambre. Désormais, me voilà nu avec un caleçon rouge autour de ma taille et ce fut dans cette tenue que je me glissai sous les draps de mon lit. Je pris ma place favorite, celle qui se trouvait la plus proche du mur et j'attendis patiemment mon futur amant.

Dix minutes plus tard, le voilà qui arriva dans la pièce, complètement nu. Son sexe trahissait l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait à ce moment mais je ne lui fis aucune remarque car je ne souhaitai pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Par contre, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver vraiment mignon avec ses cheveux mouillés. Oui, il était clair que Grey ne me laissait plus insensible à ses charmes. Lorsqu'il vint s'allonger à mes côtés, je sentis ma verge s'animer d'une certaine vigueur.

Grey tourna son visage vers le mien et fit un nouveau sourire.

« On commence ?

- Si tu veux. »

Là, le garçon à la chevelure sombre se releva doucement pour sceller ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser dura plusieurs secondes et lorsque mon invité se retira, je pus remarquer à quel point ses yeux brillaient. Néanmoins, j'avais vraiment besoin de me rassurer suite à ce qui se préparait.

« Tu es sûr de vraiment vouloir le faire Grey ?

- Oui car je sais que tout se passera bien avec toi. C'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Par contre, tu veux découvrir quelque chose de précis ?

- Je veux tout découvrir. »

Et là encore, il m'embrassa lorsque je sentis sa langue se glisser entre mes lèvres. De suite, son organe commença à jouer avec le mien et bien sûr, nous avons tous deux les paupières fermées pour mieux savourer ce moment. Soudain, ses bras se glissèrent à l'arrière de mon cou ce qui renforça d'autant plus cette impression d'affection venant de sa part. Agissant de cette façon, c'était comme si ce garçon ne souhaitait pas que je m'éloigne de lui pour un quelconque acte.

Ce doux souvenir s'effaça peu à peu de mon esprit pour me laisser me concentrer pleinement à ce que je suis en train de faire actuellement. Mon bassin collé contre celui de Grey, je le remue doucement afin de donner pleinement satisfaction à mon doux et jeune ami. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de gémir tandis que mes doigts glissent sur ses tétons, afin de le sensibiliser que davantage à mes nombreuses caresses. Pendant ce temps, mon sexe va et vient calmement en lui, veillant à ne lui faire aucun mal. Néanmoins, je lui ai prodigué multiples attention afin que cette pénétration lui soit la plus délicieuse possible.

J'ai toujours su me montrer aux petits soins avec chacun de mes amants et ce n'était pas en compagnie de Grey que j'allais changer mes habitudes. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui et malgré cela, je fus très touché lorsqu'il m'a clairement exprimé qu'il voulait que je sois son premier partenaire masculin. Tandis que je poursuis avec une nouvelle série de coups de reins, le petit ami de Lucy me pose une question.

« Tu as un réveil pour demain matin ?

- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que j'aime ce que tu me fais et je compte bien y revenir dans le courant de la nuit. Par contre, j'ai un peu peur d'avoir du mal à me réveiller demain.

- Je vois. Dès que nous aurons besoin de repos, je te passerai mon réveil pour que tu puisses le régler selon ton bon vouloir.

- Merci. »

Et pour mettre un terme à cette conversation, Grey tourne son visage vers le mien pour que nos langues puissent jouer de nouveau ensemble. Lorsque que mon camarade me câline de cette façon, j'ai l'impression de recevoir toute la tendresse qu'il peut offrir à quelqu'un. Lucy a vraiment beaucoup de chance car si ce mage de glace était mon petit ami, je sais par avance que je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Soudain, mon bassin s'immobilise pour permettre à mon membre d'exprimer tout son contentement à avoir satisfait ce joli garçon.

Comme je l'avais flatté à cet endroit des minutes auparavant, inutile que j'y retourne pour offrir à cet homme de nouvelles attentions délicieuses. Je préfère attendre qu'il se repose un peu et qu'il retrouve toute sa virilité. En attendant, je me retire de son corps pour passer mes doigts autour de l'anneau du préservatif qui recouvre mon sexe. Là, Grey se retourne vers moi et m'exprime toute sa joie.

« On recommencera dans quelques minutes hein ?

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, pas de souci.

- Cool. »

En le regardant attentivement, je me rends compte que Grey n'est habité par aucun sentiment de culpabilité. Il semble serein et complètement détendu, ce qui me rassure. Toutefois, je ne peux éviter de lui dire ceci :

« Est-ce moi ou tu es en train d'y prendre goût ?

- Tu as tout comprit, me répond-il avant de poursuivre. Tu ne m'en veux pas de me montrer aussi gourmand ?

- Bien sûr que non. »

Le sourire qu'affiche mon amant sur ses lèvres disparait brutalement, provoquant de nombreuses interrogations dans mon esprit. Etant toujours aux petits soins envers sa personne, je ne cherche pas à tourner autour du pot lorsque je me décide à savoir ce qui le tracasse. C'est alors que le jeune homme se confesse facilement.

« Tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage et je me sens bien.

- Tu te sentirais bien Grey, tu ne ferais pas une gueule de cent mètres comme tu le fais actuellement. Tu regrettes n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- J'ignore si je vais pouvoir gérer deux relations en parallèle mais j'aimerai devenir ton amant, si c'est possible ? »

En guise de réponse, je fonce sur lui et lui offre un énième baiser tout aussi tendre que ceux que nous nous sommes faits jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsque je me retire, je me permets de répondre à sa question par une autre mais sur un ton légèrement amusé.

« Tu as vraiment aimé pour que tu me fasses une telle proposition. »

Je rigole tandis que Grey me donne un petit coup de poing au ventre. Utilisant une extrême douceur dans ce geste, l'agressivité brève de cette offensive se transforme aussitôt en une voluptueuse caresse.

« Te fous pas de moi s'il te plait Natsu.

- Très bien et oui, j'accepte d'être ton amant mais je compte sur toi pour venir souvent.

- Aucun souci là-dessus. »

Et cette discussion s'achève sur un nouveau scellage de nos lèvres. Plus tard dans la nuit, nous exprimons notre affection et nos pulsions à de nombreuses reprises.

Désormais, Grey et moi sommes amants et nous nous ébattons joyeusement à l'abri de mon appartement à chaque fois que l'occasion s'y prête. Bien sûr, Lucy ne se doute de rien et même si elle devait l'apprendre, je ne pense pas que cela pose problème à son petit ami. Mes doutes furent confirmés lorsque ce dernier m'avoua ses véritables sentiments lors d'une nuit d'ébats.

A ce moment, peut-être qu'un jour, un beau et merveilleux jour, ce garçon qui fait mon battre m'appartiendra définitivement et je sais qu'à ce moment précis, je serais enfin et pleinement heureux.


End file.
